I'm Saying
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Kejadian tak terduga sepanjang ujian sekolah membuat hari dan hati Yamanaka Ino tak menentu. Di awali dengan Shimura Sai yang satu ruangan dengannya hingga ia harus menangis di bawah hujan dengan Sai di sisinya. Dilema antara cinta dan sahabat turut muncul merusak harinya. [Flore 2016] R for Rain


I'm Saying

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Story : Rohma Amai  
OOC, Typo, mainstream story, terdapat unsur-unsur Indonesia di dalamnya  
[FLORE 2016]

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama ujian sekolah tahun ini di mulai. Murid-murid semester enam Sekolah Menengah Atas Negeri Konoha siap melakukan ujian yang menjadi salah satu syarat kelulusan sekolah. Termasuk gadis pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino. Ia melangkah mantap menuju ruang tiga- ruang ujiannya. Sebelum masuk, ia sempatkan diri tuk melihat kertas yang tertempel di jendela- kertas urutan kursi peserta ujian.

Namanya tertera pada urutan ke 10, sekaligus urutan terakhir di ruangannya. Ia pun menelusuri nama-nama lain yang satu ruangan dengannya. Nama seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di sebelah namanya membuat Ino berseru riang. Ia akan mendapat banyak suntikan semangat sepanjang ujian dengan selalu melihat Sasuke di sebelahnya. Tetapi, sebuah nama berhasil membuat semangatnya rontok. Nama Shimura Sai bertengger indah di hadapan namanya. Itu artinya, ia juga akan selalu melihat kulit pucat Sai sepanjang ujian di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya gadis pirang itu berteriak hingga suaranya memenuhi sudut sekolah.

"Mengapa hidupku tak pernah lepas dari lelaki itu?" lirih Ino.

Baru saja Ino menampakan batang hidungnya, suara seseorang terdengar menyapanya dengan hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Ino."

"Pagi," jawab Ino tak berselera.

"Apa kabar dirimu pagi ini?"

Mendengar suaramu saja sudah membuat semangatku menguap, apalagi melihat senyum menyebalkan yang bertengger di wajahmu-begitulah kira-kira arti dari ekspresi Ino kini.  
Sai-orang yang tadi menyapa Ino-membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Ino yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Tidak ku sangka kita satu ruangan," ucapnya kalem, tak memperdulikan ekspresi Ino.

"Kau harus..."

"Aku mau mempelajari lagi soal yang diberikan Ibu Kurenai kemarin." Ino memotong kalimat Sai dan mengeluarkan kertas latihan soal bahasa dari dalam tas.

"I-iya, aku juga akan mempelajari lagi." Jurus Ino berhasil dan Sai kembali memutar badannya menghadap ke depan. Ino menghela nafas dan innernya berucap, "aku harus mempertebal kesabaran."

 **.**

 **.**

Ino tak membenci Sai, hanya saja lelaki itu sangat mengganggu hari-harinya.  
Sejak awal semester tiga, saat pemilihan ketua ekstrakulikuler Seni, Sai mencalonkan diri.  
Mengetahui itu, Ino berinisiatif menjadi tim sukses Sai. Ia menyebarkan visi, misi, dan kewibawaan Sai yang pantas menjadi seorang pemimpin. Di setiap waktu saat bertemu anggota Seni ia pasti mempromosikan Sai.  
Hingga di suatu kesempatan di koridor sekolah, Sai melihat Ino yang sedang mempromosikannya.

"Ino," panggil Sai.

"Sai!" Ino jadi salah tingkah mendapati Sai memergokinya. Orang-orang yang tadi bergerombol langsung menjauh, menyisakan Sai dan Ino di koridor yang sepi.

"Kau sedang apa?" Ino tak cepat menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mengerak-gerakan matanya, gelisah.

"Aku tidak sedang apa-apa."

"Kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan?"

"Apa yang aneh?" Ino langsung mendelik tak suka ke arah Sai.

"Suap," ucap Sai hati-hati. Mata aquamarine Ino melebar. Mulutnya siap mengeluarkan segala sanggahan dari ucapan Sai.

"Kau jangan asal menuduhku seperti itu. Aku bukan orang kotor yang bisa menaklukan segala sesuatu dengan uang. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku karena aku sudah mau membantumu."

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya bertanya." Ino tak membalas, ia memilih balik kanan. Tetapi belum ada tiga langkah, lengannya ditahan oleh Sai. Segera saja Ino menangkis, tetapi genggaman kuat tangan Sai tak mampu membuat Ino menjauh dari laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa lagi, Sai?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Jangan pergi, aku belum selesai bertanya." Dengan paksaan, Sai membawa Ino menjauhi koridor menuju ruang seni yang lengang.

Hening beberapa detik, rasa canggung tiba-tiba saja hadir menyelimuti mereka. Ino terus saja menghindari tatap muka dengan Sai. Sementara Sai sebaliknya, ia menatap lamat-lamat wajah Ino.

"Kenapa..." Akhirnya Sai angkat suara. "Kau mau melakukan itu?"

"Me-melakukan apa?" tanya Ino masih belum menatap Sai.

"Kau tahu, ini hanya pemilihan ketua Seni. Jika ini pemilihan ketua OSIS, wajar saja kau berkampanye dan menjadi tim sukses. Itu tak perlu dilakukan karena ruang lingkup kita sempit." Sai berhenti sejenak, menunggu Ino mengalihkan pandangannya padanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak memiliki tim sukses... kecuali kamu." Ino masih dalam posisinya. "Yah... walaupun kau melakukannya sendiri tanpa mengkonfirmasikannya kepadaku terlebih dahulu. Tetapi, terima kasih. Dan mulai besok kau tak perlu melakukannya lagi." Ino merengut di tempatnya, ingin rasanya ia menangis karena rasa malu yang tak tertahankan.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Sai melanjutkan.

"Tanya apa?" Ino menjawab.

"Tetapi kau harus menatapku terlebih dahulu." Setelah mendengus sebal, Ino menggerakan kepala perlahan hingga kedua matanya dapat melihat wajah Sai.  
Sai tersenyum sekilas, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya ujian sekolah hari pertama memenuhi seluruh sudut sekolah. Murid-murid semester enam berhamburan dari ruang ujian masing-masing, termasuk Ino. Ia segera melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah agar Sai tak mengejarnya.

Suara gemuruh di langit yang mendung tak menyurutkan langkah Ino untuk terus berjalan. Hingga belum ada tiga langkah ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah, hujan menerjang bumi. Lantas ia berlari agar tubuhnya tak basah oleh guyuran hujan. Tetapi ia terlambat, hujan sudah semakin deras. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berteduh di teras toko yang tutup.

Segera saja ia rapihkan seragam dan rambutnya yang basah. Ino menghela nafas pelan, hujan sederas ini sangat sulit untuk berhenti. Ujian sekolah masih lima hari lagi, ia tak ingin menanggung resiko karena menerobos hujan. Ia juga tak bisa menghubungi orang rumah karena baterai handphonenya habis.

Sudah sepuluh menit Ino menunggu, seseorang dengan mengendarai sepeda lewat di hadapannya.

"Ino!" Orang itu berseru melihat Ino. Ia lalu memarkirkan sepedanya di depan toko lalu menghampiri Ino yang sedang mendekap kedua tangannya karena kedinginan.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini," ucap orang itu seraya membuka jas hujan yang ia kenakan.

"Kau tahu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Tadi aku mengajakmu untuk pulang bersama karena langit mendung, ternyata kau pulang duluan dan tertahan di sini dengan keadaan menggigil. Apa kau tidak melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini di televisi, kau tidak membawa jaket dan payung?" Setelah berucap panjang lebar, ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan jaket hitam miliknya. "Pakai ini." Ino menerimanya dan segera memakainya.

Lengang beberapa saat, hanya suara hujan yang menengahi kelengangan diantara kedua insan itu. Sai-orang yang tadi menghampiri Ino-menghela nafas pelan, ia menatap air hujan yang mengalir di dalam parit, lalu ke sepadanya yang basah, lalu ke langit, dan ke wajah Ino yang murung. Kembali ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan jas hujan berwarna kuning transparan.

"Aku membawa dua jas hujan agar kita tak kehujanan," ucap laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Ino menoleh, melihat Sai yang menunjukan jas hujannya.

"Kenapa..." Ino mengeluarkan suaranya, sementara Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau melakukan semua itu?" lanjut Ino.

"Apa aku salah?" Ino menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Sai.

"Kau ingat satu tahun lalu saat kita tidak pernah seakrab ini?" Sai diam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Ino. "Setelah kejadian di ruang seni itu, kau selalu menggangguku... sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Apa menurutmu... aku mengganggu?" Ino tak menjawab, hanya membuang muka membuat Sai mengerutkan dahi.

"Oh, begitu." Sai menaruh jas hujan kuning transparan itu di sebelah kakinya, diantara ia dan Ino. Ia lalu memakai jas hujan miliknya yang sempat ia tanggalkan, menghampiri sepedanya dan melaju menerobos hujan, meninggalkan Ino sendiri.

Saat sudah tak nampak lagi siluet Sai, Ino berjongkok mengambil jas hujan di sebelah kakinya, lalu bergumam. "Kau ini..." Dan akhirnya Ino menerjang hujan dengan jas hujan kuning transparan pemberian Sai.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepuluh menit lagi bel berbunyi, tetapi Sai belum datang dan itu membuat Ino gusar. Ia tak ingin Sai terkena flu karena menerobos hujan kemarin. Walaupun ia menggunakan jas hujan dan menunggangi Sepeda, tetap saja Ino khawatir.

Bel berbunyi tepat pada waktunya, begitu pun Sai yang datang tepat saat bel berbunyi. Ino merasa lega karena Sai dapat hadir pada ujian hari kedua. Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung menyodorkan kantung plastik saat Sai sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Ini jas hujan milikmu, Sai. Terima kasih. Jaketnya masih aku cuci, jadi belum bisa aku kembalikan sekarang." Sai menoleh kebelakang dan menerima kantung plastik itu. Tanpa berkomentar apapun, ia langsung kembali menghadap ke depan, siap menerima soal ujian hari ini. Ino tak peduli dengan sikap Sai tersebut, ia bahkan bersyukur karena Sai tak memulai mengganggunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ino siap untuk pulang dengan persiapan matang. Ia membawa payung yang kini ada di genggamannya sekaligus jas hujan di tasnya. Dalam sekali gerakan ia membuka payung dan melangkah meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Hujan hari ini tak begitu deras dibanding kemarin, jadi ia bisa santai berjalan sambil menikmati hujan. Tetapi, saat langkahnya terhenti di ujung jalan, sebuah sepeda motor melaju kencang di hadapannya. Bertepatan dengan itu, jalan yang dilalui motor itu digenangi air dan otomatis tubuh Ino tersemprot air.

Ino hanya bisa berteriak karena terkejut. Seragam sekolahnya basah dan kotor. Sementara ia hanya bisa mengumpat, memaki-maki si pengendara motor yang sudah pergi jauh tak bertanggung jawab.

Suara bel sepeda menginterupsi umpatan Ino. Ino yang kesal langsung berbalik ke arah sumber suara dengan wajah garang.

"Berisik!" bentak Ino pada si pemilik (bel) sepeda.

"Ino, kau kenapa?" Dengan wajah polosnya Sai -si pemilik (bel) sepeda-bertanya.

"Kau tidak lihat sendiri!"

"Bajumu kotor sekali. Kenapa kau tak memakai jas hujan, apa kau tak membawa jas hujan lagi? Kalau begitu, jas hujanku kau pakai lagi saja." Sai mulai membuka jas hujan miliknya, tetapi gerakannya tertahan oleh kalimat Ino.

"Aku membawa jas hujan, Sai. Dan ini semua bukan kesalahanku, ini salah kau yang selalu menggangguku. Apa kau tak tahu, aku sangat terganggu dengan kehadiranmu!"  
Sai benar-benar terkejut dengan kalimat penuh sarkasme dari Ino. Ia termenung beberapa masa, membiarkan tetesan hujan mengenai kepala dan wajahnya akibat jas hujan yang sempat ia buka. Mata hitamnya pun menatap tak percaya pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau pengganggu." Gadis itu langsung lenyap dari hadapan Sai. Berlari meninggalkan Sai di bawah hujan yang kian lama kian menderas.

 **.**

 **.**

Koridor kelas saat jam istirahat di hari ketiga ujian sekolah terlihat ramai. Murid-murid nampak berkumpul dan berdiskusi bersama geng masing-masing. Tanpa terkecuali Ino.  
Tetapi yang berbeda dari geng Ino, mereka tidak berdiskusi tentang ujian hari ini, mereka malah bergosip tentang Temari dan Shikamaru yang baru jadian kemarin.

"Kenapa mereka tidak jadian dari dulu saja, yah?" ujar Ino.

"Lalu Ino, kapan kau akan memiliki kekasih?" ledek Sakura.

Ino balas menyunggingkan senyum meledek. "Kau juga belum memiliki kekasih, Sakura."

"Ino, kau belum tahu?" Tenten menyahut. "Sakura sudah jadian dengan Sasuke seminggu yang lalu," lanjutnya membuat Ino membeku sesaat. Wajahnya pun nampak kaku tak tahu harus memasang mimik seperti apa.

"Ah, Sakura. Kenapa... kau tak memberi tahuku?" Ino mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya yang tercekat.

"Aku pikir, ratu gosip sepertimu pasti langsung tahu tanpaku beritahu," sahut Sakura santai.

"Yeah... pulang sekolah kita makan-makan di rumah Sakura." Tenten mengabaikan ekspresi Ino dan malah berteriak kegirangan.

"Kemarin kan sudah, kau hanya menghabiskan beras di rumahku, Tenten." Sakura pun sama. Mereka bahkan meneruskan perbincangan tentang Sasuke yang membuat wajah Ino memerah karena menahan amarah.

 **.**

 **.**

Ujian hari ini telah usai. Murid-murid di ruang tiga bergegas pulang sebelum awan gelap yang menggantung di langit Konoha menumpahkan semua isinya. Terkecuali Ino. Setelah memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang membereskan peralatan ujiannya lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan hingga tak nampak di ujung pintu secara diam-diam, Ino tetap di kursinya. Ia ingin menyendiri di sini.

Ia benamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan dan mulai meneteskan likuid-likuid bening dari pelupuk matanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tetapi tak lama, suara seseorang mengusik kesendiriannya.

"Ino, kau tak pulang?" Ino mengenal suara itu, lalu tanpa mengangkat kepalanya Ino membalas, "Nanti saja."

"Kapan? Selagi hujan belum turun, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang."

Masih dalam posisi yang sama Ino menjawab, "Lebih repot jika tertahan di tengah jalan."

Orang yang mendengar ucapan Ino itu menyadari ada nada lirih dalam kalimat gadis itu.

"Bagaimana jika kau ku antar dengan sepedaku. Tetapi aku tak memaksa, karena aku tak mau mengganggumu."

Ino akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, menampakan wajah kusutnya. "Kau memang sudah menggangguku, Sai," ujarnya.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Karena aku tak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis menangis sendiri di tempat yang sepi." Sejurus kemudian Sai mengulurkan tangannya, menempelkan jari-jarinya di pipi Ino lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sana. Sementara Ino hanya bisa membeku menerima perlakuan Sai.

"Maaf," ujar Sai kemudian dan menjauhkan tangannya. Ia mewanti-wanti jikalau Ino akan marah. Tetapi ternyata sebaliknya. Hal di luar ekspektasi Sai muncul di hadapannya. Ino menerjang tubunya, memeluknya, bersandar di dada bidangnya, lalu menangis tersedu-sedu membuat seragamnya basah. Awalnya Sai ragu, tetapi akhirnya membalas pelukan Ino. Mengelus punggung dan pucuk kepalanya, menenangkan. Sai tak berucap apa-apa untuk menghibur Ino, memberikannya lapak untuk menenangkan diri saja sudah cukup. Ino hanya butuh tempat untuk mengeluarkan segala air matanya, seperti hujan yang menumpahkan segala bebannya ke bumi.

Setelah setengah jam mereka berdiri berpelukan, Ino telah menghentikan tangisnya. Mereka kini sedang duduk berhadapan, tetapi tak ada satu katapun yang mereka lontarkan.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti." Akhirnya Ino bersuara.

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Sai. Ino mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Sai menuntun sepedanya dan Ino berjalan di sisinya. Mereka berjalan dengan suasana canggung menyelimuti. Semburat merahpun bertengger manis di pipi Ino. Entah perasaan apa yang sedang hinggap di hati gadis bermata indah itu, yang pasti ia merasa konyol dengan dirinya sendiri yang telah membiarkan Sai menjadi tempat menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"Kau ingin mampir dulu?" tawar Ino saat mereka sampai di depan rumah Ino.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin pulang sekarang," ujar Sai.

"Yasudah, terima kasih, Sai. Hati-hati di jalan." Ino melambaikan tangan dua kali dan di balas anggukan oleh Sai. Laki-laki bermata hitam itu kembali menuntun sepedanya menjauhi rumah Ino.

"Sampai bertemu besok," teriak Ino ketika Sai mulai menjauh. Setelah sudah tak nampak lagi Sai di matanya, Ino segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Malam ini hujan kembali datang, menemani dua insan berbeda jarak yang sedang merasakan hal yang sama, bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

Meja Ino terlihat ramai oleh gadis-gadis yang menggerumunginya. Mereka terlihat bersemangat memulai gosip pagi ini.

"Kemarin kau kemana, Ino? Kami sudah menunggumu di rumah Sakura. Temari dan Hinata saja datang." Tenten dengan semangat membuka obrolan. "Kau tahu, Temari banyak sekali memberi traktiran kepada kami. Tidak seperti Sakura," lanjutnya dengan memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Aku mendengarnya, Tenten," imbuh Sakura yang kini sedang duduk di kursi Sasuke.  
Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura, di sana ada Sasuke juga. Mereka nampak tengah berbagi earphone, mendengarkan musik bersama. Pemandangan yang sungguh menyesakan dada.

"Iya Ino, kemarin sepi sekali tidak ada kau," ucap Temari. Hinata mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kemarin kan hujan, aku mana sempat pergi ke rumah Sakura," Ino membela diri.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Hari ini kita ke rumah Sakura lagi, bagaimana?" Tenten melirik ke arah Sakura yang nampak menahan kesal. Sementara ia cekikikan melihat ekspresi Sakura tersebut.

"Sudah, jangan membuat Sakura marah," Hinata melerai.

"Ino, diantara kita, hanya tinggal kau saja yang belum memiliki kekasih. Jangan sampai persediaan laki-laki tampan di sekolah ini habis dan kau tak memiliki kekasih." Tenten mulai menjadi kompor. "Siapa yah yang kira-kira cocok untuk Ino..." lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Chouji?" Temari menanggapi.

"Tapi Chouji sudah memiliki kekasih, Karui." Tenten menanggapi lagi.

"Dengan Rock Lee saja." Kini Sakura yang berbicara dan ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan Shino." Hinata juga ikut meledeknya. Tawa mereka belum berhenti bahkan semakin keras. Ino mati-matian menahan amarah dan air matanya. Semua ini sungguh sesakan dada.

"Si-siapa bilang persediaan laki-laki tampan di sekolah ini sudah habis." Ino berdiri dari kursinya dengan kasar hingga kursinya terjungkal kebelakang. Ia ayunkan kakinya menuju seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang tiga. Segera ia tarik orang itu lalu menggapit lengannya.

"Aku sedang dekat dengan Sai." Semua teman-temannya serentak membelalakan mata, termasuk Sai. Sementara Sasuke mendecih tak suka dengan tingkah para gadis di sekelilingnya.  
Suara bel masuk menyadarkan mereka. Segera saja Sasuke angkat bicara. "Bel sudah berbunyi, kembalilah ke ruanganmu, Sakura."

"Baiklah, ayo teman-teman. Kita kembali ke ruangan kita." Empat gadis itu segara beranjak menuju ruang mereka, menyisakan Ino yang kini bernafas lega.

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan kembali datang siang ini.

"Kapan kau ingin pulang?" ucap Sai

"Sampai hujan reda," jawab Ino.

"Kita sudah hampir dua jam menunggu hujan reda. Padahal saat bel pulang tadi hujan belum turun."

"Percuma jika nanti terjebak di tengah jalan." Ino merengut kedinginan, Sai menghela nafas pelan.

"Maaf jaketmu tidak jadi ku kembalikan, malah ku pakai lagi." Ino merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Tak apa. Daripada kau kedinginan."

Lengang sejenak, hingga Ino kembali bersuara.

"Kenapa kau mau menemaniku di sini?" Sai mengarahkan atensinya pada Ino. Ia menatap lamat-lamat wajah gadis itu. "Aku khawatir padamu," ucap Sai. Ino mengerutkan dahinya, lalu ia tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Sai.

"Kau polos sekali, Sai," ucap Ino di tengah-tengah tertawanya. Kini Sai yang mengerutkan dahinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ganjil yang berasal dari perut Ino. Ino memberhentikan tawanya, wajahnya pun memerah karena malu.

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat, enak dan mengenyangkan." Sai terlihat menahan tawa. "Ayo kita makan di restoran paling terkenal di kota ini."

"Tapi masih hujan, Sai." Sai tersenyum penuh arti, lalu menarik Ino menjauhi koridor sekolah menuju sepedanya yang terparkir di bawah hujan. Sai lalu mengayuh sepeda menerobos hujan, membonceng Ino menuju sebuah rumah makan kecil di sebuah distrik padat penduduk.

"Yaampun, Sai. Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis ini." Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari dalam rumah makan itu. Ia terlihat tergopoh-gopoh membawa handuk dan baju untuk Ino.

"Terimakasih, Bibi," ucap Ino merasa merepotkan wanita yang belum ia kenal.  
"Cepat kau masuk ke dalam. Ganti baju. Sai kau antar dia ke kamarku. Sementara kalian berganti baju, aku akan membuatkan sup untuk kalian"

"Baik, Bibi." Sai dan Ino masuk ke dalam rumah Bibi itu yang tersambung dengan rumah makannya. Tak lama mereka kembali dan duduk berhadapan di meja rumah makan yang sudah tersaji dua sup hangat.

"Terima kasih, Bibi," ucap Ino.

"Sama-sama gadis cantik...," ucap Bibi itu lalu mengerling pada Sai, arti kerlingan itu adalah "kau memang pandai mencari seorang gadis, lanjutkan, Sai!"

"Kau tampak cantik dengan bajuku. Kau tahu, itu baju saat aku muda dulu."

"Memangnya Bibi pernah muda," ucap Sai mengejek.

"Sai, kau itu tidak ada sopan-santunnya pada orang tua." Wanita paruh baya itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sai, apa ini yang kau maksud restoran terkenal di kota ini?" Ino memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Iya. Coba kau rasakan supnya, ini enak sekali." Sai mulai dengan sendok pertamanya diikuti dengan Ino.

"Sup ditengah suasana hujan seperti ini memang sedap," Ino berkomentar.

"Ini rumah Bibimu kan, Sai? Lalu di mana rumahmu?" Ino bertanya ditengah kegiatan makannya.

"Ini rumahku, aku tinggal bersama Bibi dan Pamanku," jawab Sai.

"Lalu orang tuamu?"

Sai tak lantas menjawab, ia diam dalam beberapa masa membuat Ino nampak mengerti dengan isi kepala Sai. "Sai, apa orang tuamu..."

"Aku tidak tahu mereka ke mana," Sai memotong kalimat Ino.

"Aku tak pernah ingat wajah orang tuaku dan aku tak pernah memiliki pengalaman bersama orang tuaku saat aku kecil. Aku benar-benar tak tahu di mana orang tuaku." Ino tampak mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba memahami permasalahan Sai.

"Lalu apa kau pernah bertanya..."

"Habiskan supmu sebelum dingin." Lagi-lagi Sai memotong kalimat Ino dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Kini Ino menyadari arti dari senyum yang selalu disunggingkan oleh laki-laki di hadapannya itu, senyum palsu untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Lengang akhirnya mendominasi mereka. Tak ada lagi percakapan sampai mereka berada di depan rumah Ino. Ino yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas berubahnya mood Sai akhirnya meminta maaf. Lagi-lagi Sai hanya menyunggingkan senyum palsunya membuat Ino serba salah.

"Sai, kenapa tiba-tiba kau tak ingin jujur padaku."

"Jujur tentang apa?"

"Tentang dirimu, keluargamu, ceritalah padaku."

"Untuk apa kau tahu tentang keluargaku? Kau saja tidak ingin diganggu olehku. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi peduli denganku, huh?" Ino membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan bentakan Sai.

"Sai, mengapa kau membentakku?"

"Karena kau memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau telah menggangguku." Ino tiba-tiba tercekat mendengar kalimat laki-laki berkulit pucat itu yang kini langsung pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih mematung tak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ke lima ujian sekolah sangat menyesakan hati Ino. Teman-temannya masih saja meledeknya yang belum memiliki kekasih. Ditambah hari ini Sai tak pernah menyapanya, bahkan menoleh kepadanya pun tak pernah. Tambah saja teman-temannya menuduhnya hanya mencari alasan dan menunjuk Sai sebagai bentengnya. Gawatnya Sai mendengar gosip yang dibuat teman-temannya itu dan ia yakin Sai akan bertambah marah padanya.  
Saat jam pulang hadir, hujan kembali datang membuat hati Ino bertambah sedih. Sai tak hadir untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Ia malah melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama di bawah satu payung, mereka terlihat bahagia. Ingin sekali Ino menumpahkan air matanya. Akhirnya ia menangis pada malam hari di dalam kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari terkahir ujian sekolah, Ino mencoba untuk fokus pada ujian dan melupakan segala kesedihannya. Ia tak ingin nilainya jelek hanya karena tak bisa mengontrol emosi diri sendiri. Ia juga berkumpul bersama teman-temannya seperti biasa, tak ingin menambah masalah dengan menjauhi mereka. Tetapi satu hal yang belum ia lakukan, meminta maaf pada Sai.

Setelah bel tanda berakhirnya ujian berbunyi diiringi seruan lega dari murid-murid Sekolah Menengah Atas Negeri Konoha, Ino langsung menghampiri Sai dan menahannya agar tetap di dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai dengan wajah datarnya. Suaranya yang berat menggema di dalam ruangan yang sudah sepi menyisakan mereka berdua.

"Itu... Sai, tolong jangan membentakku," ujar Ino ketakutan. Sai menghela nafas pelan, lalu berucap dengan nada rendah. "Baiklah. Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin lusa, aku tak mau kau marah padaku."

"Kenapa? Bukankah sikapku yang seperti ini adalah keinginanmu?"

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk marah padaku." Jeda beberepa saat menciptakan kesunyian.

"Sikapku yang seperti ini membuat hidupmu tenang, aku tak pernah mengganggumu lagi," ujar Sai membuat hati Ino tertohok.

"Sai, sekarang aku tak ingin kau seperti ini, mengacuhkanku. Aku ingin kau selalu peduli padaku, mengkhawatirkanku." Rasanya Ino ingin menangis karena berdebat dengan Sai yang keras kepala.

Sai tak lekas menjawab, ia menatap wajah Ino lamat-lamat. Memperhatikan air muka Ino yang terlihat sedih membuatnya frustasi. Sebenarnya Sai tak ingin seperti ini, ia tak mungkin berbuat hal tega kepada gadis cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tak menginginkan sikap seperti ini, aku tak pernah tega membiarkan wajah cantikmu di hiasi tangis. Apalagi penyebab tangismu adalah si Uchiha brengsek itu. Soal keluargaku, aku terlalu sensitif ketika ada orang yang bertanya tentang mereka. Aku saja tidak tahu pasti ke mana mereka pergi, dari cerita Bibi dan Pamanku, mereka pergi ke Eropa untuk kunjungan kerja saat usiaku masih satu tahun dan mereka meninggal di sana dalam kecelakaan. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum melihat makam mereka. Oleh sebab itu, aku tak memiliki ingatan kenangan apapun bersama kedua orangtuaku. Jadi maaf atas dinginnya sikapku semenjak kau bertanya tentang orangtuaku," aku Sai panjang lebar membuat Ino menampakan wajah terkejut. "Baiklah, aku tak akan menjauhimu lagi," lanjutnya.

Ino membeku dan tak mengubah ekspresi terkejutnya membuat Sai mencoba menyadarkannya dengan menyentuh kedua bahu Ino. Ino tersadar lalu menoleh ke arah tangan Sai yang berada di bahunya, lalu menuju wajah Sai yang terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sai memastikan. Ino menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Sai menghela nafas pelan, "Kau tahu alasan kita menjadi akrab setelah kejadian satu tahun yang lalu dan aku selalu mengganggumu?" tanya laki-laki bermarga Shimura itu dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya. Ino tak menjawab lewat suara, ia menjawab lewat tatapan mata penasaran. Sai menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari bahu Ino lalu menuntun gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. 

"Saat itu kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku." Sai melanjutkan cerita. "Kau pergi begitu saja setelah aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Aku mencoba dekat denganmu untuk menemukan jawabannya."

"Pertanyaan? Pertanyaan anehmu itu?" tanya Ino

"Apa pertanyaan itu terdengar aneh?"

"Tentu saja. Tiba-tiba kau bertanya kepadaku "apa kau menyukaiku?" Padahal waktu itu kita tak pernah akrab walaupun kita mengikuti ekstrakulikuler yang sama. Seolah-olah kau merasa aku adalah secret admirer-mu." Ino memanyunkan bibirnya mengingat kejadian paling memalukan setahun yang lalu. Sai tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Aku hanya memastikan jika cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi ternyata kau mengagumi seorang Uchiha." Ino menatap lamat-lamat wajah Sai, ia kini menyadari pertanyaan Sai setahun lalu, bahwa laki-laki itu menembaknya dengan tidak romantis.

"Sai, kau..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino."

Jantung yang berdetak cepat, darah yang berdesir deras, berjuta kupu-kupu terbang mengitari hati Ino. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahagai dengan pernyataan cinta Sai.

"Tapi tak usah kau pikirkan. Siapa tahu si Uchiha itu bisa menjadi milikmu..."

"Tidak Sai," dengan cepat Ino memotong.

"Kau yang bilang sendiri jika aku mengagumi Sasuke, aku hanya melihatnya dari luar. Tapi, dirimu benar-benar bisa membuatku menyukaimu dari dalam. Kau mengajariku arti jatuh cinta yang sesungguhnya." Sai membeku bahkan membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan kalimat Ino.

"Hari ini aku menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu, Sai. Aku mencintaimu." Seulas senyum manis Ino pamerkan pada Sai membuat laki-laki Shimura itu meleleh dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ino." Sai pun mengulas senyumnya, bukan senyum palsu yang biasa ia tunjukan, tetapi senyum tulus penuh kehangat hanya untuk Ino seorang.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua insan yang baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih nampak bahagia berboncengan sepeda di bawah sinar mentari siang yang hangat. Cuaca siang ini sangat bersahabat, seakan merestui hubungan mereka.

"Lebih giat lagi belajarnya, karena ujian nasional hanya tinggal menghitung hari," ujar Sai ditengah perjalan mereka.

"Iya, tentu saja. Kau juga."

Apa kau berpikir jika hubungan mereka terlambat? Menurutku tidak, karena tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mencintai, dicintai dan saling memiliki. Hujan yang selalu menjadi latar pertemuan mereka, menumbuhkan rasa mereka, hingga akhirnya cinta itu siap dipetik dan diberikan kepada orang yang tepat.

Selesai

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : [Flore 2016] R for Rain  
Alhamdulillah wa syukurillah, akhirnya cerita ini rampung XD maaf jika karakter di sini ooc banget dan ending-nya maksa. Ohya, di sini aku ngambil latar cerita SMA dan bener-bener SMA seperti di Indonesia, singkatannya aja di tulis pake bahasa Indonesia "Sekolah Menengah Atas" ditambah kata "Negeri" XD maksudnya sih biar antimainstream dan lebih mendukung latar. Ohya, buat Misuzu Ichinose, apakah ide cerita kau dan aku sama? XD mohon maaf bila sama yah...  
Sekian curcolnya dan terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa review yang membangun yah... (:

Serang, November 2016


End file.
